communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Zu niedrige Auflösung
Hallo, zwei mal ist mir das schon passiert, dass mitten beim Bearbeiten einer Seite die Auflösung niedriger wurde. Jetzt sehen alle meine Seiten, von diesem Wiki, blöd aus, weil alles so groß ist. Weis jemand, wie ich das ändern kann? MfG, Alex Lardreth Dairahn 13:12, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich kann dir nur helfen, wenn du mir einen Link zum Artikel gibst. Die Lösung wird sicher nicht schwer zu finden sein - dann sehen die Seiten wieder aus, wie du sie haben magst :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:02, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die nette Hilfe ^^ ::Hier ist der Link, zu meinem Wiki: http://de.gallendor.wikia.com/wiki/Gallendor_Wiki ::Lardreth Dairahn 14:16, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Immerdoch. Also ich hab jetzt nichts gefunden, was auf eine Auflösungsänderung hindeutet oder so etwas. Eins könnte sein, durch die Einrückungen sieht es jeder anders. Da ist Vorschau und Ergebnis in der Tat nicht das gleiche. Nutze einfach den "Vorschau"-Knopf neben Seite speichern, um eine bessere Übersicht zu erhalten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:37, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, nein nein ich glaube da liegt ein Missverständniss vor (wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich mich so ausdrücken kann). Ähm... ich sehe sowohl im Bearbeitungsfenster, als auch auf der normalen Seite halt verdammt große Buchstaben, Bilder etc. Da ist jetzt sogar ein Balken unten, um alles sehen zu können. ::::Lardreth Dairahn 14:57, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Kannst du einen Screenshot machen? (Taste "Druck/S-Abf" neben F12, einfügen in Paint, speichern, hochladen) Sonst kann ich mir das nicht so gut vorstellen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:34, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gute Idee. ::::::Leider kommt da immer: "This image is protected" wenn ich das einfügen will. ::::::80.134.87.166 15:59, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::arum bin ich abgemeldet? Vielleicht klappt es ja jetzt. Warte... :::::::80.134.87.166 16:00, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Jetzt aber: ::::::::400px ::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 16:06, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, das ist hier nicht so. Du kannst folgendes versuchen: Strg+0 oder im Menü folgendes wählen: Ansicht > Zoom > Normal. Wenn das nicht hilft, dann wird es schwierig... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:09, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das kann doch nicht sein! Viel zu simpell!! Es hat geklappt, vielen Dank. Ich meld mich dann, wenn ich wieder Fragen habe ^^ Nur so Nebenbei. Ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen, weil ich nicht unter jedem Bild schreibe, wem es rechtmässig gehört. Reicht das wenn ich in der Startseite ausführlich schreibe, worum dieses Wiki handelt. Dann ist das ja klar, dass die Bilder auch dazugehören. Lardreth Dairahn 16:17, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Bilder solltest du nur hochladen, wenn der Rechteinhaber es unter eine freie Lizenz gestellt hat. Eine Ausnahme sind Zitate.-- 18:29, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie seh ich das, wenn es unter freier Lizenz gestellt ist? ::Lardreth Dairahn 18:51, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn du es nicht siehst, dann ist das Bild nicht unter eine freie Lizenz gestellt ;). Obwohl bei Wiki häufig mit Bildzitaten argumentiert wird, würde ich da zurückhaltend sein. Bildzitate sind hauptsächlich nur für wissenschaftliche Werke zulässig und auch für die Presse. --Diamant talk 22:10, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das Zitatrecht wurde 2008, glaub ich, ein bisschen gelockert (beziehungsweise, an die Rechtsprechung angeglichen?).-- 23:14, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich mach mir trotzdem ein bisl Sorgen, kann sich jemand mal meine Seite angucken, ob ich nicht irgendetwas illegales mache ^^ :::::Das wäre sehr nett. Hier der Link: http://de.gallendor.wikia.com/wiki/Gallendor_Wiki :::::80.134.89.68 08:57, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hab vergessen mich anzumelden ^^ :::::Lardreth Dairahn 08:58, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also für das Bild auf der Hauptseite hast du sicher keine Erlaubnis. Auch nicht für das Wiki-Logo oder die Avatare des Spiels. Grundsätzlich darfst du nicht fremde Werke einfach so hochladen, auch nicht Texte Anderer abschreiben.-- 10:34, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich nehme jetzt mal als Beispiel: Zarenwiki (Link: http://www.besun.de/wiki/index.php?title=Hauptseite). Dort wurden auch allemöglichen Bilder hochgeladen und Texte kopiert (Beispiel: http://www.besun.de/wiki/index.php?title=Offizielles_Regelwerk kopiert von: http://help.zarenkriege.de/index.php?topic_id=1) ::::::Zarenwiki ist inoffiziell, wie es in der Hauptseite steh und wurde von einigen Spielern errichtet. Wie haben sie die Erlaubniss bekommen, alles zu kopieren? ::::::Kann ich mir vielleicht auch ´ne Erlaubnis holen, wenn ich einen der Entwickler frage? ::::::Ist sowas Möglich? ::::::Lardreth Dairahn 10:48, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Das Zarenwiki darf sowas auch nicht, eine Erlaubnis haben sie sicherlich nicht. Im Internet ist es gang und gäbe, dass gegen die Urheberrechte Anderer verstoßen wird. Bei Wikia ist sowas aber nochmal eine ernstere Angelegenheit, weil hier die Sachen unter Lizenzen gestellt werden, die besagen, "du darfst hiermit (fast) alles machen, sogar Geld verdienen". Lies dazu Hilfe:Lizenzen!-- 11:03, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Zitat: "Verzichtserklärung — Jede der vorgenannten Bedingungen kann aufgehoben werden, sofern Sie die ausdrückliche Einwilligung des Rechteinhabers dazu erhalten." Zitat Ende (Link: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/de/) ::::::::Das heißt, wenn ich den Rechtsinhaber frage und er mir das erlaubt, darf ich die Bilder und die Texte legal auf meiner Seite hochladen bzw. kopieren, stimmts? ::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 11:31, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nein, er muss immer noch die Bilder unter eine der erlaubten Lizenzen (GFDL, CC-BY-SA, oder ähnlich) und Text unter CC-BA-SA 3.0 stellen, der Verzicht bezieht sich auf die Bedingungen, die dort stehen.-- 12:14, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Und wie soll das gehen? Das wird allmählich ziemlich kompliziert. ::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 12:17, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ist es auch. Bei einem Bild muss der Schöpfer und wahrscheinlich auch die Firma (oder nur einer von beiden, weiß nicht) dokumentieren, dass er das Bild unter eine solche Lizenz stellt; bei Text ist es ähnlich, wer es geschrieben hat, muss es unter CC-BY-SA stellen (oder komplett ohne Beschränkungen für jede Verwendung freigeben). Sehr wahrscheinlich wird das nicht passieren, warum sollte eine Firma jedem erlauben, mit ihren Sachen zu tun, was beliebt?-- 12:27, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Aber in meinem Fall profitieren sie ja eigentlich nur davon, wenn sie mir erlauben, ihre Bilder und Texte zu übernehmen. Kann man ein Bild nur für jederman oder auch nur für einen freigeben? ::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 12:37, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nur für jeden.-- 12:57, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Also muss mein Wiki ohne Bilder auskommen, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe. ::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 13:58, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich kann jetzt die Argumentation von Anne Behnert nicht nachvollziehen. Natürlich kann der Urheber eines Bildes erlauben, dass eine einzelne Person ein Foto verwenden darf, genauso wie der Urheber erlauben kann, das Bilder auf einer Webseite verwendet werden dürfen. Das Foto muss auch nicht unter einer freien Lizenz stehen, sondern bleibt dann halt weiter unfrei. Sinnvoll ist es natürlich die Erlaubnis dokumentiert zu haben um Problemen angemessen begegnen zu können. Genauso wie es wichtig ist die Unfreiheit des Bildes im Wiki zu dokumentieren um Mißverständnissen vorzubeugen. Ich habe zum Beipsiel auch gerade eine Firma angeschrieben ein Bild im Fahrrad-Wiki verwenden zu dürfen. Wie es verendet werden darf, ist natürlich abhangig von der Erlaubnis. ::::::::::::Zustimmen muss ich Anne Behnert in der Frage zum Urheberrecht und lizenzrechtlicher Fragen, das ist alles sehr schwierig und streckenweise in einer Grauzone befindlich und für Laien kaum zu bewältigen. Inwieweit jemand mit fremden Bildern in Wikis umgehen mag, ist sicher eigenes Risikomanagment. ::::::::::::Eine Nachfrage kann sich aber durchaus lohnen, ist es doch auch zum Beispiel etwas Werbung für eine Firma. --Diamant talk 14:36, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::hm, nun gut. Ich habe gerade den Admin dieses Browsergames angeschrieben und gefragt, ob ich Bilder für dieses Wiki verwenden darf. :::::::::::::Zitat: "Sinnvoll ist es natürlich die Erlaubnis dokumentiert zu haben um Problemen angemessen begegnen zu können." :::::::::::::Wenn er mir jetzt gleich antwortet z.B. mit: "Klar doch, nimm was du brauchst" Wie soll ich das dokumentieren. Wo sollte das dann stehen? :::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 14:43, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Klar doch, nimm was du brauchst" ist natürlich nicht gerade sehr ausführlich ;). Du hast aber die e-mail, das ist doch Dokumentation. Mindestens auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite sollte aber auch der Urheber und die Quelle angegeben werden und ein Hinweis auf die Erlaubnis, kann ja mit einer Vorlage gemacht werden. Ich selbst bin aber auch nur Laie und von daher alles ohne Gewehr. --Diamant talk 14:49, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Okay, nun gut. Hast du vielleicht ein schönes Beispiel, wie das aussehen könnte? Ich meine, ich will jetzt nicht unbedingt in der Mitte meiner Hauptseite stehen haben: "Alles gehört den Machern von Gallendor, bitte verklagt mich nicht!" :::::::::::::::Das säh doch irgendwie blöd aus ^^ :::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 14:55, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Zumindest auf die Bildbeschreibungsseite sollte dazu eine Notiz kommen.-- 15:22, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Bildbeschreibungswas? :::::::::::::::::Wo find ich denn diese Seite? :::::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 15:41, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Das sind die Seiten im "Datei:"-Namensraum, auf die man kommt, wenn man ein Bild anklickt, oder auch von w:c:de.gallendor:Spezial:Dateien aus. Ein Hinweis auf einer Seite, dass nicht alle Bilder weiterverwendet werden können, wär imo auch nicht schlecht.-- 16:07, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wo genau muss ich das denn hinschreiben? :::::::::::::::::::Und was genau. :::::::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 17:13, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Irgendwohin auf die Seite, etwa unter die Dateiinfo. Schreib alles hin: Dass die Bilder nicht unter einer Lizenz stehen, aber urheberrechtlich geschützt sind und du eine nicht übertragbare Erlaubnis hast, die Bilder somit nicht weiterverwendet werden können. Für sowas bietet sich eine Vorlage an.-- 19:03, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Das hört sich richtig genial an, vielen Dank, so mach ich das. :::::::::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 19:44, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Edit: Ist das so in Ordnung: http://de.gallendor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:1.jpg :::::::::::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 20:09, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Edit 2: Diese Bilder (http://de.gallendor.wikia.com/wiki/Private_Nachricht) sind aber nicht urheberrächtlich geschützt oder? Naja, ich seh die doch überall in vielen Foren. Was soll ich dadrunter schreiben? ::::::::::::::::::::::::Lardreth Dairahn 20:41, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, schuldig. An eine solche Praxis habe ich schlicht nicht gedacht.-- 15:22, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ich denke aber auch nicht, dass dies so erlaubt ist.-- 19:03, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wenn ich ein tolles Bild von beispielsweise einem Baum im Wald knipse und das Bild veröffentliche bin ich der Urheber. Niemand darf dann so ohne weiteres das Bild einfach irgendwo veröffentlichen, solange das Bild eine gewisse Schöpfungshöhe hat. Jetzt erlaube ich dir aber, das Bild auf deiner Webseite zu veröffentlichen. Warum sollte das nicht erlaubt sein? --Diamant talk 19:19, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Weil der Hoster "meiner" Website dies möglicherweise nicht gestattet. Diesen Eindruck bekomme ich bei Forum:Fair Use und den voreingestellten Lizenzbestimmungen (die offenbar eine Frischzellenkur benötigen).-- 00:17, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::O.k. jetzt verstehe ich, worauf du hinaus willst, auf die offiziellen Wikia-Richtlinien. Die erlauben das tatsächlich nicht. --Diamant talk 09:29, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) mal rüberrücken In den Lizenzbestimmungen deines Wikis steht "Dateien in diesem Wiki, zumeist Bilder, unterliegen nicht notwendigerweise der GNU-FDL. Sie können unter mehreren anderen freien Lizenzen stehen, die ebenfalls die ungefragte, auch kommerzielle Weiternutzung sowie Veränderung erlauben. In engem Rahmen können zudem Bildzitate genutzt werden. Die Lizenzierung ist der jeweiligen Dateibeschreibungsseite zu entnehmen." Das muss dann auch angepasst werden. Jedes Bild (sofern es eine Schöpfungshöhe hat) ist grundsätzlich urheberrechtlich geschützt, solange es nicht von seinem Urheber ausdrücklich freigegeben wurde. Da sich insbesondere im Internet viele nicht an Urheberrechte halten, sieht man dort in Foren und auf Webseiten häufig eigentlich urheberrechtlich geschütztes Material. Dies ist streng genommen illegal und kann zu Ansprüchen des Rechteinhabers führen. Eine große Sammlung unter freier Lizenz veröffentlicher Bilder und Grafiken findet sich bei Wikimedia-Commons. --Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 21:00, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist irgendwie so ein Hin und Her bei euch hier. Jetzt scheint es wieder Problemschen zu geben. Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt alles richtig gemacht. Ich habe den Entwickler persöhnlich (also per Mail) gefragt, ob ich die Bilder und Texte dieser Browsergames übernehmen darf. Er antwortete mit einem klaren "Ja" und bat mich noch etwas in den Bildern zu Ergänzen (steht in den Bildern unten in Klammern). Ich bin einer der wenigen, die wenigstens ausdrücklich erwähnen, wem das Bild gehört und sogar gefragt haben. Viele (auch hier im Wiki) scheinen das vergessen zu haben. Wer mir Recht gibt hand hoch ^^ MfG, Alex Lardreth Dairahn 21:53, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Find grad nicht den Hand-hoch-Smiley ;). Doch das ist sehr gut, dass du da mit den Bildern vorsorgst! Lupo Cortius wollte dich imho u.a. nur darauf hinweisen, dass du die Seite mit den Lizenzbestimmungen der Bilder noch erweitern solltest. Ein Problem sehe ich aber jetzt noch... und zwar veröffentlichst du die Texte des Browser-game-Herstellers automatisch (Wikia-Vorgabe) unter einer freien Lizenz und zwar der CC-by-sa 3.0 und ob das dem Browser-Game-Hersteller so recht sein wird, ist natürlich sehr fraglich...oder weiss der das? Vielleicht wäre es einfach sinnvoller eigenen Textinhalt einzustellen, beschreibend und nur Zitate der Texte zu verwenden? Die Texte sind ja auch auf der Browser-Game-Seite zu finden. --Diamant talk 22:21, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nun, der Text, der in den Bildern unten drunter steht, hab ich vorher dem Entwickler geschickt (halt den Oberboss dieses Browsergames). Er hat gesagt, perfekt, so soll das sein. Also wird er wohl zufrieden sein ^^ Ich weis jetzt nicht genau, was ich noch erweitern sollte. Lardreth Dairahn 08:06, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nicht dass du mich missverstehst; ich finde es toll und vorbildlich, dass du dir Gedanken über das Copyright der Bilder machst. Wenn der Urheber der Bilder mit einer Veröffentlichung im Wiki einverstanden ist, ist insoweit alles ok, denke ich. Nur wie Diamant oben schon schrieb, solltest du noch die Seite mit den Lizenbedingungen (diese) so ändern, dass dort nicht mehr steht, dass die Bilder unter einer freien Lizenz stehen, sondern dass sie vielmehr urheberrechtlich geschützt sind und nicht weiterverwendet werden dürfen. Ob eine solche Änderung nach den Wikia-Richtlinien zulässig ist, müsstest du mit Wikia-Stuff (z.B. Anne Behnert) klären. Nachdem dort steht "Freely licensed or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia." (Wikia Copyrights), halte ich das für zumindest fraglich. Aber ich bin nicht Wikia. ;-) Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 10:00, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich auch nicht. :) ::Ich schätze aber, dass sich Wikia da an der Wikipedia orientiert (abgesehen von Bildzitaten). Einerseits heißt es ja, wie oben geschrieben, dass freie Bilder nur "bevorzugt" werden, und in den Nutzungsbestimmungen steht auch nur, dass man keine Inhalte hochladen soll, für die man keine Erlaubnis hat (hier gibt es ja eine wennauch nicht übertragbare Erlaubnis). Auf der englischen Hilfeseite zu den Lizenzvorlagen ist es schon konkreter: Nur freie Lizenzen und Fair Use (bei uns Letzteres eben nicht)! Deshalb denke ich, dass mit "Bevorzugung freier Bilder" halt nur für Fair Use/Bildzitate die Tür offen gelassen wird.-- 12:10, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nun gut. Ich habe den Text jetzt nochmal überarbeitet. Nicht viel aber soweit ich es verstanden habe könnte das richtig sein: Dieses Bild ist urheberrechtlich geschützt und darf nicht weiter verwendet werden. Ich habe eine nichtübertragbare Erlaubnis erhalten, dieses Bild hochzuladen und auf diese Seite einzufügen. (ála Copyright der Bilder liegt bei gamelabs inc. o.ä.) Wenn Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler vorhanden sind, bescheid sagen ^^ Ach ja. Wie kann ich auf meine bisher erstellten Vorlagen zugreifen, um sie zu bearbeiten? Lardreth Dairahn 15:10, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hilfe:Vorlagen und die weiterführenden Seiten. Um nicht den Überblick zu verlieren, solltest du alle Vorlagen in die Kategorie:Vorlagen stecken. Auch im Bearbeitungsfenster einer Seite werden verwendete Vorlagen unten angezeigt.-- 19:51, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich hab sie gefunden. Aber irgendwie haben noch alle die falsche Vorlage, nämlich noch die, ich ich gerade gelöscht habe. Wie kann ich jetzt jedes Bild, wirklich jedes Bild in meinem Wiki, die gleiche Vorlage zuteilen, ohne jedes einzelne Bild anklicken zu müssen? Lardreth Dairahn 11:02, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Um eine Vorlage bei jeder Bilddatei einzufügen, musst du wohl jede Datei bearbeiten. Für solche Arbeiten ist der Autowikibrowser ganz hilfreich. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 12:27, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC)